One second can change a life
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: He was her world. Her everything. Then came that night when her world came tumbling down


_**One Second Can Change A Life **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance **_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: He meant the world to her. He was her everything. Then there came that night the night her world came tumbling down that was the last night anyone saw her beautiful smile.

CPOV

"Hey Sonny" I said as I walked into her dressing room

"What do you want Chad?" she asked me

"What I can't come into your dressing room to say hi and wish you luck?" I reply

"No you can't Chad well, yes you can but you don't unless you want something"

"Fine I'll go now," I said walking back to my set. I must admit I have had the biggest crush on Sonny since the moment I saw her minus the fat suit of course. That's when I stole her yoghurt. Each day I end up liking her more and more. I think I even love her. Stop it Chad! I can't love her because she can't love me back but I always dream she will and maybe someday that dream will come true

But I decide to write her a note and maybe one day I'll give it to her.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I know that sometimes I can be a really big jerk but I want you to know that all those times that I have treated you well were because I cared. I always did because you're my Sonshine. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I'm willing to give us a shot so here goes. _

_Sonny Monroe I love you with all my heart and soul and I have ever since I saw you it was love at first sight. If you do feel the same way you know where to find me, and if not then I understand._

_I love you and always will love you Sonny. I'll always be waiting in the wings_

_Love,_

_Chad_

I then realized that this was stupid and I put the note on my nightstand. I then realized that I had better get to my apartment because it was getting late. I parked my black convertible in the parking lot and walked to the entrance but I did not see the mini-van coming straight at me the last thing I saw were the headlights. This was it. Chad Dylan Cooper is going to die.

SPOV

It was midnight when I got the call

It was Tawni so I decided to answer

"Hey Tawni what wrong?"

She told me that Chad Dylan Cooper, the love of my life got into an accident and died in hospital. The doctors said there was nothing else they could do.

The tears flowing down my face I went to the hospital to see him one last time.

When I arrived there I saw his face. So pale yet so beautiful But I still loved him and I think I always will. Too soon enough the doctor came in and said that we all had to go now. So Tawni and I went back to my apartment (she asked if she could stay the night) after picking up her stuff at hers. Its 3Am and I can't get him out of my head when I close my eyes I see him smiling at me. I eventually did get to sleep that night but not for long. I went down to the studios early the next morning as I walked by his dressing room and remembered all the great times we had. I then walked into my dressing room where Tawni was already sitting doing her makeup. When I walked over to my desk I saw the autographed photo of himself he gave me as an apology seeing that I burst into tears I just couldn't take this anymore. I felt so incomplete without him here to annoy me and tell me how bad my show is. Hearing my cries that soon became sobs Tawni came rushing over. She told me that everything was going to be okay and that yes, I will be sad but one day that I'll heal someday. "I just wish I could have said goodbye Tawni," I said through my sobs " I know sonny all of us did even me but some day your prince will come and I'm sure you'll fall in love again." She said " thank you Tawni" and as I was go and freshen up there was a knock at my door it was one of Chad's cast mates Marta and she had come to say that they were cleaning out Chad's dressing room for more space and asked if I wanted to help because of what I meant to him and what he meant to me. A million emotions rushing through me beginning with anger. "Really Marta? He has not even been gone a month and you're getting rid of his stuff?" I decided to come though it would help my trauma maybe.

Marta and I walked over to set 2 I then noticed they had ripped down the Do Not Admit Wall (I wonder why I never made it on that wall all my cast mates were on it.) as we made our way to Chad's dressing room we said not a word. When we got there I began to clear his nightstand when I stumbled upon a note with my name on it

_Dear Sonny,_

_I know that sometimes I can be a really big jerk but I want you to know that all those times that I have treated you well were because I cared. I always did because you're my Sonshine. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I'm willing to give us a shot so here goes. _

_Sonny Monroe I love you with all my heart and soul and I have ever since I saw you it was love at first sight. If you do feel the same way you know where to find me, and if not then I understand. I love you and always will love you Sonny. I'll always be waiting in the wings _

_Love, Chad_

As I finished reading his letter time a single tear rolled down my cheek as i whispered "I love you too Chad I'll wait for you as long as I must" and who knows? Maybe I will fall in love again, but I was sure that I could never again love someone the way I loved Chad Dylan Cooper.

**AN: Hey people umm i am thinking about making this story a multi chapter based on the amount of reviews it gets so plz click on that pretty green button i will be that happiest girl in the world if you do!**


End file.
